Pain Is Inevitable
by thereversemirror
Summary: Wolfram decided that Shori was the better Shibuya. Based on fanart by eviemily. This is the same fic as the one on the LJ com. I think I'll keep this as a one shot unless people really want more.


Title: Pain is inevitable

Rating: R

Pairing: Wolfram x Shori, Yuuram, Conrad x Yuri

Warning: Angst, adultery (?), sexual implications

Summary: This is the fic I promised **eviemily** based on her fanart for prompt 7 on the kmm wolfram LJ community.

**Pain is Inevitable**

Wolfram sighed, he knew this would come. He entered the room cautiously and took a seat at the head of the table, far from his brothers, both of whom were sitting at the other end with his fiancé and king, Yuri. Looking across the table Wolfram can see Gwendal's furrowed eyebrows and wrinkled forehead. He could see Conrad's face with filled with utter displeasure and yet at the same time concern. Mostly, Wolfram focused on his fiancé's face, a look of absolute despair and betrayal. Justice had truly been served.

The air in the room was tense and suffocating, but Wolfram had experienced worse before. This was nothing compared to what he had been through. Of course it was Conrad that broke the silence.

"Why did you do it Wolfram?" asked Conrad in a voice that sounded more disappointed than angry. No, that wouldn't do.

"Because I wanted to," was the simple reply from the young Mazoku. "And because I could."

"You know this is not merely adultery Wolfram? This is treason!" Wolfram chuckled at his older brother' temper tantrum. However, this was not the time to be coy. Wolfram's eyes darkened and a smirk similar to Shinou's graced the soldier's face.

"It's not adultery since we are not married. And it's not treason since he is not of age and so cannot assume the throne. In all honesty all I did was had fun. Don't you want your little bratty brother to have fun? Maybe he'll stop complaining for once?"

The room fell silent. Wolfram's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a face that expressed nothingness. He couldn't feel anymore. He didn't want to feel anymore. Wolfram closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat.

"But why?" whispered a soft and shaky voice. Wolfram opened his eyes and looked up at his softly crying king. "WHY MY BROTHER?!"  
_"You can't resist me can you?" asked the very appealing Mazoku prince. The blonde climbed onto Shori's bed and crawled up his body so their faces where mere centimeters away from each others. The soldier smiled and placed feather light kisses on Shori's neck. _

Conrad looked again at his younger brother and all but growled at him, "I hope you understand the gravity of what you did!"

"I do. And I want you to know…that I don't regret it."

"How far did you go with him?" Gwendal was shocked that Conrad would ask such a blunt question, but understood why. After all, if Wolfram was tainted, he could no longer marry Yuri.

"We did nothing. He was too scared to go any further than kissing a light petting. I'm still…clean if you wanted to know. Although I don't see how that is any of your business."

Yuri finally stopped crying and looked Wolfram in the eye. The blonde felt that he saw Yuri's soul breaking behind his dark orbs. His mission was accomplished.

"Why?" Yuri asked again. "Can you at least tell me why? Don't you owe me that much?"

"I owe you nothing. But I will tell you," Wolfram stood from his chair and made his way to the window as if to get one final breath of fresh air. The other two brothers as well as the king followed Wolfram's movement. "Loving someone is hard. Especially when they don't love you back. More importantly, loving someone is harder when they love someone else."

Yuri made a soft gasp at this statement, but put his head down. Wolfram had found him out. Conrad gave a quick glance at Yuri, but quickly looked away when he met Gwendal's eyes.

"So I thought, that if it was okay for you to cheat on me with my brother, that it would be okay for me to cheat on you with your brother. Please forgive me. I had forgotten that you were king and kings can do whatever they want."

"No. I ask for your forgiveness," whispered the king.

"I'm not done. That is not the only reason I did what I have done. You will hate me for his next reason, all three of you and probably the entire nation of Mazoku."

"Let us hear it anyway." Wolfram turned to face them and started to cry much like Yuri did earlier.

"I wanted to make you cry," said Wolfram in-between sobs. "I wanted you, Yuri, to feel the pain that I felt. I wanted nothing more that to see you loose everything that you could have had. And I wanted to see you lose it to someone that you trusted and cared about.

But more importantly I wanted to see you cry because I wanted to cry. And nothing would let me cry freely as much as the fact that I hurt you would. But I will get over this. Pain is inevitable, but suffering is optional."


End file.
